Warriors: Not Your Choice
by orchidcas
Summary: Fawnkit has it all; a loving mother and doting father, siblings that adore her, and a great best friend. On top of that, once apprenticed, she's revealed to have an astonishing talent in both hunting and fighting - so much that it raises suspicion from other Clans. Secrets are revealed, hearts are broken, and little Fawnpaw doesn't have a say in any of it.
1. Allegiances

**FlowerClan**

Leader: **Pebblestar** : a grey tabby she-cat with darker paws and amber eyes

Deputy: **Littleclaw** : a small, brown tabby tom with white forepaws and green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Breezewind** : a lithe golden she-cat with white paws, muzzle and blue eyes _Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Warriors:

 **Cloudpelt** : a silver tom with a long, white-tipped tail and amber eyes

 **Rainfang** : a mottled grey tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

 **Petalwhisker** : a pale brown tabby she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Dawntail** : a dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and green eyes _Apprentice: Alderpaw_

 **Hazelflame** : light brown she-cat with a striped tail and amber eyes

 **Wolfear** : a tall grey tabby tom with one torn-off ear, amber eyes

 **Redfur** : a ginger tom with a white face and blue eyes

 **Sunfoot** : a golden tom with white paws and green eyes

 **Lightclaw** : pale tan tom with green eyes and a white-tipped tail

Apprentices:

 **Dapplepaw** : a calico she-cat with a long, wispy tail and green eyes

 **Alderpaw** : a ginger tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Stormpaw** : a grey tabby tom with a long, white-tipped tail and green eyes

Queens:

 **Brightnose** : a calico she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes, missing hind leg so is a permanent queen. (Mother to Wolfear's kit, **Fawnkit** )

 **Cloverheart** : a grey tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes (Mother to Lightclaw's kits **Dustkit** , **Palekit** and **Frostkit** )

Kits:

 **Fawnkit** : a ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and amber eyes

 **Dustkit** : a light grey tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Palekit** : a pale tan she-cat with green eyes

 **Frostkit** : a pale grey tom with amber eyes

Elders:

 **Blazeheart** : a scraggly ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Shortfang** : a small, ginger tabby tom with white chest fur and amber eyes

 **StemClan:**

Leader: **Lightningstar** : a pale ginger she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Deputy: **Speckledfur** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Volepelt** : a dark brown tom with white chest fur and blue eyes

Warriors:

 **Owlfoot** : a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Sandfeather** : a long-furred, pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Thistlepelt** : a black tom with a stubby tail and green eyes _Apprentice: Blossompaw_

 **Kestreltail** : a brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur and amber eyes

 **Fishpelt** : a silver she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Smallpaw_

 **Goldfoot** : a ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 **Swiftspots** : a black-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Shellfur** : a creamy-colored tom with amber eyes

 **Pineblossom** : a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

 **Smallpaw** : a lithe ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Blossompaw** : a small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

 **Crowleap** : a lanky black she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Shellfur's kits **Rosekit** , **Beetlekit** and **Cloudkit** )

 **Mousefall** : a small brown she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Swiftspots' kits)

Kits:

 **Rosekit** : a thin black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Beetlekit** : a black tom with amber eyes

 **Cloudkit** : a creamy-colored tom with amber eyes

Elders:

 **Harepelt** : a scraggly old brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Robinclaw** : a ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **GrassClan:**

Leader: **Wolfstar** : a grey tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Deputy: **Spotpelt** : a grey she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Waterthorn** : a blue-grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

 **Emberstep** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Leopardheart** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Brackenpelt** : a golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

 **Heatherfoot** : a cream-and-grey mottled she-cat with green eyes

 **Sparrowear** : a slender brown tabby tom with white chest fur and yellow eyes _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

 **Lilythorn** : a white she-cat with amber eyes and silver paws _Apprentice: Barkpaw_

 **Shadowfeather** : a long-furred dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Stonestep** : a tall dark grey tom with blue eyes

 **Ferndapple** : a dappled golden she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices:

 **Oakpaw** : a light brown tabby she-cat with darker paws and green eyes

 **Snowpaw** : a light brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Barkpaw** : a slender brown tabby tom with leafy green eyes

Queens:

 **Mistfur** : a light grey she-cat with pale tabby markings and greem eyes (Mother to Stonestep's kits **Mosskit** , **Graykit** and **Blizzardkit** )

Kits:

 **Mosskit:** a fluffy grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Graykit** : a gray tom with white paws and green eyes

 **Blizzardkit** : a gray tom with a white underbelly and leafy green eyes

Elders:

 **Bramblefall** : a dark brown tabby tom with a white face and blue eyes

 **Mudfrost** : a dark brown she-cat with faint tabby markings and green eyes

 **TreeClan:**

Leader: **Gingerstar** : a ginger tabby she-cat with white chest fur and amber eyes

Deputy: **Larksong** : a light brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with pretty yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Rockfoot** : a gray tabby tom with large white paws and amber eyes _Apprentice: Splashpaw_

Warriors:

 **Hollybreeze** : a short-furred, black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Jayfang** : a blue-grey tom with a white face and blue eyes

 **Cinderfang** : a dark grey she-cat with darker splotches and green eyes

 **Russetpelt** : a russet she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice: Poppypaw_

 **Bluefrost** : a blue-gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **Vinepetal** : a mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Rosefeather** : a long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Branchclaw** : a long-legged dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Whitewing** : a white she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Apprentices:

 **Poppypaw** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Splashpaw** : a ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

 **Birchflower** : a silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Branchclaw's kits **Gorsekit** , **Stormkit** and **Silverkit** )

Kits:

 **Gorsekit** : a dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Stormkit** : a silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Silverkit** : a silver she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

 **Cedarfang** : a dark brown tabby tom with a torn ear and green eyes

...


	2. Chapter One

"Mom! Mom, look. It's snowing!" the ginger bundle of fur exclaimed, before she bounded over to the den entrance and stuck her little head out. A tuft of snow landed on her head and she squealed, shaking it off.

Brightnose purred, getting to her paws and limping over to where Fawnkit was staring out into the camp with awe. She sat down next to her daughter, laying her tail across her shoulders.

"Look, mom!" Fawnkit gasped. "The entire camp is covered!"

She was right. The entire hollow was coated in a thick layer of the freezing cold snow. Cats were taking shelter in their dens, but Pebblestar was perched on one of the lower branches of the Hightree with her tail wrapped around her paws. Her gaze was locked onto Dapplepaw and Alderpaw, who were rolling around in the cold powder, tussling with each other. They sprang apart, fur matted with snow, and circled each other again before leaping. Alderpaw ducked under Dapplepaw and swept her legs out from under her, but Dapplepaw sprung to her feet and barreled into Alderpaw's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. She stood with two paws on his shoulder, pinning him to the ground, before he lashed his tail in defeat.

Dapplepaw let her brother stand up, and the two turned to face the entrance to the warriors' den, where Rainfang and Dawntail were watching from. They nodded their heads as their mentors critiqued their fighting, but overall, they seemed to have done well as they both walked away to the apprentices' den with their tails held high.

Fawnkit looked up to her mother, to see her eyes gleaming with pride for her older kits.

"Mom, will I fight like that some day? In the snow?" Fawnkit asked, tapping a clump with a paw before hissing at the coldness.

"Yes dear. You will." Brightnose purred, before getting to her paws and herding Fawnkit back to their nest.

"What about Stormpaw? He's not going to be a warrior. Are you still proud of him?" Fawnkit asked, burrowing into the soft moss. Brightnose laid down beside her, and Fawnkit nosed into her warm calico fur.

"He's going to take care of our warriors and interpret messages from StarClan. I'm just as proud of him as I am of Dapplepaw and Alderpaw." Brightnose declared, before purring softly. "And I know you'll be a great warrior as well."

"That's right!" Fawnkit chirped. "What do you think my warrior name will be?"

"Maybe Fawnstep, for your elegance." Brightnose mused.

"I like that!" the ginger kit confirmed. "Fawnstep..."

"Sleep, little Fawnstep."

...

Fawnkit was awoken by a paw prodding her side. Blinking the sleep away from her amber eyes, she stared up at the cat standing above her. She recognized her instantly.

"Palekit!" she purred, scrambling to her feet. She rubbed her nose along the light tan she-cat's muzzle before stepping out of her nest, careful not to wake Brightnose.

"Oh, Fawnkit! The snow! Did you see it?" Palekit whispered excitedly, her green eyes wide.

 _Oh,_ Fawnkit thought, _Palekit must have been asleep before it began to snow last night._

"Yeah I did! Have you gone out in it?" Fawnkit asked in a hushed voice. Glancing at her sleeping mother, she guided Palekit to the other side of the den so they could talk normally.

"No, but Cloverheart is taking us out now! Wake Brightnose so you can come out too!" Palekit insisted, nudging Fawnkit with a paw. "I don't want to go play in the snow without my best friend!"

Fawnkit purred, her fluffy ginger tail curling over her back. She trotted over to her nest and nudged her mother until her green eyes blinked open.

"Good morning, mom!" Fawnkit chirped. Brightnose's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Cloverheart is taking her kits out into the snow. Can we go with them, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose that's allowable," Brightnose conceded, scrambling into a sitting position.

Fawnkit purred before bounding over to Palekit, who was watching from the side. "Yes!"

Palekit's tail waved, showing her excitement. Cloverheart, Dustkit and Frostkit made their way over to the entrance to the den, and with a nod from Brightnose, Fawnkit followed them outside.

The camp looked the same as last night but with a lot more pawprints and tracks laid into the snow. It still covered every inch, but some patches were dirtied or patted down. More cats were sitting outside, some sharing prey or tongues. Pebblestar was sitting on her branch of the Hightree still, but now Littleclaw was perched next to her, assigning patrols.

"Breezewind and Stormpaw are going to collect more poppy seeds near the TreeClan border, and they need a warrior escort since we're not exactly allied with TreeClan at the moment. Dawntail and Alderpaw, you will go with them." Littleclaw decided, dipping his head at Dawntail. The dark ginger warrior nodded, her green eyes flicking over to where her apprentice, Alderpaw, was sharing prey with Dapplepaw. At mention of his name, he shot to his paws and trotted over.

"Woah. Alderpaw is going on a warrior mission?" Fawnkit asked Brightnose, who was now standing beside her.

Alderpaw looked over at Brightnose, his expression sheer excitement. Brightnose raised her tail and purred at her older son before replying to Fawnkit. "Yes, dear."

"Cool!" Fawnkit gaped. She watched Alderpaw and Brightnose leave camp with Breezewind and her other older brother, Stormpaw, before redirecting her attention to the snow in front of her.

Palekit was the first to touch it, startling when the icy cold of it touched her paw pad. Then, she laid a second paw on it, before leaping out into the hollow. Fawnkit was close to follow, and Dustkit and Frostkit weren't far behind.

All four of the kits tussled and rolled around in the white powder, coating their pelts with it and getting it wedged between their little kitten claws. Brightnose and Cloverheart sat and shared tongues, keeping a watchful eye on their kits.

A while later, all four kits were exhausted. Dustkit and Frostkit sat next to Cloverheart, while Palekit and Fawnkit laid at the edge of the hollow under some brambles.

"Palekit, what do you think your warrior name will be?" Fawnkit asked rather out of the blue.

"I want to be called Paleclaw, like my dad, or Paleheart, after my mom!" she said firmly. "But Dustkit says that Pebblestar will name me after my own traits."

Fawnkit nodded. "That's true. Maybe you'll be called Palefur, because of your pelt!"

Palekit whined, "That's a boring name!"

"Well, maybe Paleleaf because your eyes are like leaves!" Fawnkit suggested.

"Oh, yes, that's a pretty name! I'd like to be called that," Palekit mused. "What about you, Fawnkit?"

"My mom says I might be called Fawnstep, because of my elegance." Fawnkit boasted.

"Elegance? I saw you face-plant into a pile of snow a few moments ago," Palekit scoffed, flicking Fawnkit with her tail teasingly. "Maybe you'll be called Fawntail, because of your fluffy tail!"

"Maybe," Fawnkit shrugged. "I don't care what I'm called as long as we're made warriors together!"

"I agree!" Palekit nodded. "They can call me Palefur and I'll still be happy if we get to sit vigil together."

Fawnkit nodded her agreement, and then rested her fluffy tail across Palekit's back as they laid there together.

...


	3. Chapter Two

"Today's the day!" Palekit's excited voice roused Fawnkit. "It's happening _today_!"

"...What?" Fawnkit slurred, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Oh, only the thing we've been looking forward to since we opened our eyes," Palekit exclaimed. "We're becoming apprentices!"

Fawnkit's amber eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her paws. "Oh, StarClan, how could I have forgotten?"

"I've got no clue," Brightnose's sleep-ridden voice murmured. "You've only been talking about it non-stop for the last half-moon."

Palekit shot Fawnkit an amused glance, to which Fawnkit replied, "Hey, I'm not the only one!"

"That's true," Palekit giggled, scuffing her paws in the dirt. "Okay, come on! The dawn patrol is almost back."

"Why does that matter?" A fluffy grey form appeared from inside Cloverheart's nest.

"Because, Frostkit, all the warriors have to be in camp for an apprentice ceremony! So that means we'll be apprenticed as soon as they return." Palekit explained, before rolling her eyes. "Silly tom."

"But how do you know it'll be as soon as they return?" Dustkit piped up, his lighter form poking up beside Frostkit.

"Do you have to question everything I say?" Palekit scoffed. "Because the next hunting patrol leaves just a few moments after the dawn patrol leaves. So logically-."

"Palekit is right," a deeper voice sounded from the mouth of the den. Fawnkit recognized the cat as Lightclaw. He's Palekit, Dustkit and Frostkit's father. "And the dawn patrol has just returned. Come on, you four!"

"You're so smart," Fawnkit said adoringly to Palekit, who curled her tail slightly at the compliment.

The kits trotted out of the den behind Lightclaw, with Brightnose and Cloverheart padding along at the rear. The camp was bustling with activity. The dawn patrol cats were standing near Littleclaw discussing their finds during the patrol, Breezewind and Stormpaw were laying herbs out to dry on a sunny rock, the elders were sharing prey, and the rest of the warriors were sharing tongues.

As the kits emerged from the den, Pebblestar leaped up into her branch on the Hightree.

"Let any cat old enough to catch a mouse join here beneath the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" she boomed, her grey-striped tail sweeping back and forth under the branch she was sitting on.

At her words, all the cats that had been previously occupied quieted down and moved in to form a crowd around the Hightree. Littleclaw, the deputy, sat on one of the lower branches, his green gaze sweeping the group of assembled cats.

"We gather here today to celebrate four kits' reaching the age of six moons, and to apprentice them and set them on their paths to becoming warriors." Pebblestar glanced down off the tree, her gaze landing on where the four kits were stood nervously.

Fawnkit felt her mother press one more lick to the top of her head, smoothing down a free tuft of fur. Palekit sidled up to her, her light tan pelt pressing against Fawnkit's ginger one.

"Frostkit, please come forward."

The pale grey tom scampered towards the trunk of the Hightree, looking up at Pebblestar expectantly.

"Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Redfur, you have proven yourself to be a brave and smart warrior, and I feel that you are ready to take on your first apprentice," Pebblestar said, her voice strong and confident.

The ginger tom stepped out from the crowd, his white face turned up towards Pebblestar. He moved his blue gaze to Frostkit, a purr rumbling from inside his chest.

"Frostkit, from this point until you become a warrior, you will be known as Frostpaw. I hope that Redfur passes on all he knows to you."

Redfur dipped down and touched his nose to the newly-named Frostpaw, whose amber eyes were gleaming with excitement. The two stepped off to the side.

"Dustkit, please come forward."

The light grey tabby stumbled a few steps, before gathering himself and warily padding into the front of the crowd to stand below the Hightree.

"Dustkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Petalwhisker, you have proven yourself to be a tactical fighter and an excellent hunter, and for those reasons I believe you are ready to take on your second apprentice," Pebblestar declared, her gaze locking onto the brown tabby she-cat as she emerged from the crowd.

Petalwhisker dipped her head at Pebblestar before looking at Dustkit, her amber eyes warm.

"Dustkit, from this point until you become a warrior, you will be known as Dustpaw. I hope that Petalwhisker passes on all she knows to you."

The pale brown tabby touched noses with the little grey apprentice before leading him off to the side, near Frostpaw and Redfur.

 _One of us is going to be next,_ Fawnkit swallowed nervously. She felt Palekit shift beside her.

"Palekit, please step forward."

Palekit hesitated slightly before walking away from Fawnkit and into the clearing below the Hightree.

"Palekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Hazelflame, you have proven yourself to be a courageous and loyal warrior, and I feel you are ready to take on your first apprentice."

The light brown she-cat stepped out of the crowd, her striped tail curled above her back. Her amber eyes glistened with unbridled excitement.

"Palekit, from this point until you become a warrior, you will be known as Palepaw. I hope that Hazelflame passes on all she knows to you."

Palekit bounded forward, clumsily bumping noses with Hazelflame who winced but purred nevertheless, leading her apprentice to the edge of the crowd. Palepaw glanced over her shoulder, green gaze meeting Fawnkit's, and sending the ginger kit a wave of courage.

"Fawnkit, please step forward."

She strode forward confidently, coming to stand squarely under the Hightree with her head raised. She heard one cat chuckle from within the crowd, but someone else hushed them.

"Fawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Cloudpelt, you are an experienced and talented warrior, and I feel you are ready to take on another apprentice."

The silver tom stepped forward from the edge of the crowd, weaving his way through his Clanmates until he was standing in front of Fawnkit. He looked down at her, his amber eyes full of kindness and curiosity. She held his gaze the best she could, but felt her chest burning with the intense amount of anxiety she was experiencing at that moment.

"Fawnkit, from this point until you become a warrior, you will be known as Fawnpaw. I hope that Cloudpelt passes on all he knows to you."

The silver top stepped forward and they touched noses, and then Fawnpaw followed her mentor to the side of the crowd.

" _Frostpaw! Dustpaw! Palepaw! Fawnpaw!_ " her Clanmates began to cheer, and she felt her chest swell with pride. She met Palepaw's gaze from across the crowd and opened her mouth to chant her friends' name.

Even though she was scared, her excitement trumped her fear and she knew that she'd do all she could to be the best warrior possible and serve her Clan. She knew that she would do just that, especially if Palepaw was by her side.

...


End file.
